Tragedies
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: AU, high school fic. A group of teenagers with some very serious problems come together and comfort each other when all else seems bleak. Contains many issues not suitable for kiddies, including rape and incest. Mostly yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I know, high school fic. Come on, get the collective groan out of your systems…(readers groan). People do these all the time, I know, but I hope mine's something a little different.**

**Kuronue: Well, at least some of the pairings are.**

**Yoru: But you don't get to know what the pairings are until I decide you do! (evil laugh) Anyway, this fic is rated M for a reason. Or many reasons, in fact.**

**Kuronue: Warnings: yaoi, rape, incest, sex with a minor, pre-nuptial pregnancy, mild and severe sexual harassment, physical and emotional abuse, underage drinking, AU, and probably some OOC.**

**Yoru: If any of that offends you, either leave now or grin and bear it. I warned you, so no flames.**

**

* * *

**

**Zexion**

_**

* * *

**_

Dads are supposed to love you. It's just part of the job description. Right? They're not supposed to yell at you for no reason, or hit you, or ram you up against the wall by your neck. They're not supposed to shove their tongue down your throat, or touch your penis, or force you to suck theirs, or jam it into your unwilling, unprepared body. Right? If you tell them no, or struggle, or whimper or scream or cry, they're supposed to apologize and cuddle you. Tell you it's all right. Tell you they love you.

_Right?_

Zexion lifted the pencil from the paper, staring down at his own words but not really reading them. There was no way in hell he could turn that in for Psychology class, even though the assignment was about family life. Zexion sighed and crumpled up the paper, throwing it into the trashcan beside him. He had to make something up – he couldn't write the truth. Sighing again, he picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Demyx?"

"ZEXY!"

Zexion winced at his friend's shout of glee.

"Zexy, why are you calling? Is it because you just longed to hear my voice? Is it because you wanted me to serenade you from outside your window? Is it because…"

"Demyx, I need help with the Psychology assignment." Zexion sighed as Demyx's voice tapered off.

"Well, damn, Zexion, that's not very exciting."

"It's about family life."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Zexy, maybe this is your chance to tell someone about him hitting you."

_If only that was all, Demyx. _"Dem, he's not hitting me. He's just not the most…careful parent. Now please tell me what I can write."

A sigh, "Well, Zexy, guess you just need to write about what you wish your family had and make it sound like it's true."

"Good idea."

"Zexy, I don't like helping you lie."

"It's not really lying. It's expanding the truth. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where you'll swoon in my presence?" Demyx's voice had returned to its lighthearted tone.

"Absolutely. Bye." Zexion flipped his phone closed, returning to his paper. If he didn't finish before his father got home, he'd never finish at all.

**

* * *

**

Axel

* * *

Axel sighed as he watched the clock. Reno was supposed to be home from work by now, which meant he'd gone out drinking. Which in turn meant Axel would be limping tomorrow.

He wanted desperately to run away, to go stay the night at a friend's, but he knew Reno would only call him and beg him to come home. And Axel always relented.

He flipped open his phone and dialed. It rang twice before it was answered.

"What?" came an annoyed voice from the other end.

"Hey Roxy. Got a minute?"

"No."

"Liar. Come on." Axel sighed, "Reno's late again."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

_I'm more worried about me._ "No doubt. Just means I'm lonely. Wanna come over?"

"Can't. Psychology homework."

"…shit."

"You forgot about it, didn't you?" Roxas asked accusingly.

"More like never heard it announced." Axel banged his head against the table.

"Maybe if you'd quit mooning and start listening you'd hear something useful. You have to write about your family life, and we're going to compare them in class."

"Um, Rox, I don't have much of a family life. The whole sister-moved-out-parents-are-dead-only-brother-left thing."

"Then you'll have to explain that and write about Reno."

Axel sighed, "Yeah, okay. Thanks Rox."

"Whatever."

"You sound like Zexion. Try being your own person, yeah?" Axel snapped his phone shut before Roxas could reply and murmured, "Crazy emos."

He grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write.

**

* * *

**

Roxas

* * *

Roxas glared at his phone and threw it across the room, where it landed safely on his bed. Sora looked up from his book.

"Axel piss you off?"

"Said I sounded like Zexion."

"You kind of did," Sora replied with a small laugh.

"How so?"

"All 'whatever' and 'quit mooning and start listening' and all that."

"Whatever."

Sora laughed, "See?"

Roxas sent a halfhearted snarl his twin's way, and then turned back to his paper.

_Dad takes care of Sora, Cloud, and I since Mom left. It's nice to have him around; he's a good dad, caring and proud of us. He works until fairly late, but not so late that we don't get to see him. And he's off Sundays, so we always hang out then. I think I would be kind if lonely without Sora and Cloud around, but we all manage together when Dad's not around. Though honestly, Cloud's always out, so most days it's just Sora and me. Not that I'm complaining – I adore my twin._

Roxas stopped and stared at the page. He did adore his twin…more than he should.

"Rox?" Sora was hovering over his shoulder, reading what he'd written, "It just sounds like a drabble of emotions and stuff, not an essay."

"It's not really an essay. It's kind of supposed to be a bunch of emotions spilled out on the page."

"I wish my essays were supposed to be like that."

"Maybe if you'd skipped a grade when you had the chance, you would have gotten to write more like this." Roxas smiled slightly as Sora flopped back on the bed.

"Yeah, but if I'd skipped a grade when you did, I'd have to work harder like you do. So there."

"Now who sounds like Zexion?" Roxas mocked.

"Zexion could be in college now if he wanted. But his dad told him to stay with his grade, didn't he?"

"I think that was part of it at least. I wish you were in my class though." Roxas almost wished he could take back the sentimental words, but Sora smiled hugely.

"What, Axel and company aren't enough for you anymore? Need your younger twin there to hold your hand?"

Before Roxas could open his mouth, a good-natured voice came from the doorway.

"One brother in my class is enough. I don't need both of you punks." Cloud smirked as Roxas flushed indignantly and Sora glared.

"Psh, whatever. You and Axel would fail without me," Roxas countered. Cloud chuckled.

"I know Axel would. Weren't you just on the phone with him, giving him the assignment?"

"What, do you listen at doors now?" Roxas asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"No, I just heard you grumbling, and that always means Axel just called you." Cloud laughed wholeheartedly and sat on the bed next to Sora.

"Did you finish this?" Roxas waved the paper at him.

"I wrote a sentence or two, yeah."

"It's supposed to be half a page, not two sentences, stupid."

Cloud shrugged, "I'm sure Mrs. Leonhart will be too busy crooning over your paper to worry much about mine."

"Yeah, she'll just mark a big old F on it and call it good," Roxas replied with a roll of his eyes. Sora smirked.

"Or she'll smack you for staring at her ass again, like she did that time when her husband came to visit."

"For the fiftieth time, I was not staring at her ass." Cloud pouted. Roxas turned back to his paper, and Sora to his book.

"Uh-huh," they muttered in unison.

"I wasn't!"

"Uh-huh."

"You're ganging up on me."

"Uh-huh."

**

* * *

**

Cloud

* * *

In fact, Cloud had not been staring at Mrs. Leonhart's ass on the day her husband had come to visit. He had, in fact, been staring at her husband, the beautiful and enigmatic Leon.

It was a rather silly name, Leon Leonhart, but Cloud loved every syllable. He desperately wished to see the man's eyes boring into his, even if it was just in confusion from Cloud's attentions.

Cloud had had a crush on Mrs. Leonhart's husband from the fifth day of the third week of sophomore year – in other words, from the first glance. From the crush grew infatuation, and from infatuation grew what Cloud believed to be love. Now, a year and a half later, Cloud was still in love and still pined for Leon's attentions.

And the longer his brothers thought he was staring at Leon's wife, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I'm going to do this fic in parts. Last part was some of them, now it's the rest.**

**Kuronue: If you get confused, don't hesitate to ask.**

**Yoru: Ha-ha, very funny, jerk. Stupid muse.**

**Kuronue: Hey!**

**

* * *

**

**Riku**

_**

* * *

**_

My family life is fine, even if my mom is a bit strange. We don't spend much time together, since she's always out working. I don't really know what she does, but it's something to do with making the world a better place. I spend most of my home time with my big brother Sephiroth, who graduated two years ago and is going to Hollow Bastion Community College. It's only a two-year college, so I'm not sure what I'm going to do when he has to leave next year. Then again, that's the year I graduate, so it'll probably be okay. But I'm definitely going to miss him.

Riku leaned back and stretched. Sephiroth wasn't home yet, and his mother wouldn't be back until the next day. He wondered if he should call Sora or Zexion to come hang out with him, but his phone rang almost the instant he touched it. He smiled when he saw that the screen read "Handsome".

"I still laugh every time I answer the phone to you. You just had to put yourself in as 'Handsome', didn't you?"

The man on the other end chuckled, "Well, I am. And you know it."

"Yeah, I do." Riku lay back on his bed, "So what's up?"

"Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"You always feel like you have to call and ask me. Of course we are."

"After class, then? Shall I give you a detention or just ask you to stay after class?" the man asked with a laugh.

"Oooh, detention sounds naughty. Do that."

"You'll have to do something to deserve it."

"I'm sure I can manage." Riku smiled to himself at the thought.

"And then I'll have to punish you." The man's voice had taken on a decidedly seductive tone.

"I can't wait," Riku answered, just as seductively. As they said their goodbyes, Riku ignored the part of him that told him how wrong it was and tried to show him the morals he should have. He didn't care about morals – he was in love.

It just happened to be with his History teacher.

**

* * *

**

Leon

* * *

Leon sat back on the swing and watched his daughter and her friends. They were all old enough to go across the street to the park without supervision, but he needed the time to think. He let his head fall back as the wind threaded through his hair.

"Daddy, can we go over there to the slides?" Kairi asked, knowing the answer but trained to ask.

"Sure. Don't get out of sight, you three."

"Yes Mr. Leonhart," Selphie and Namine' chorused. Kairi waved as they walked off, making Leon smile. He did love his daughter, and she would never hear the truth from his lips.

That she was a complete accident.

Leon put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. For twelve years, he'd regretted that one curious night with Rinoa.

_We only wondered what it felt like…_

"Hey, Mr. Leonhart," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see one of Rinoa's students standing behind him.

"Hello…Cloud, isn't it?"

"Yes sir." Cloud sat in the swing next to Leon, smiling. Leon forced a smile back.

"How are you?" he asked, creating conversation.

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Can't complain." Leon could complain, actually, but he imagined that Cloud didn't need to hear it. He pulled his leather jacket closer around him as the wind blew again. It was getting chilly. He saw Cloud shiver. He had no jacket – only a tight red-and-black striped shirt and black jeans.

_He's very attractive…YOU STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT BEFORE IT STARTS. _Leon shook his head slightly.

"Got a smoke?" Cloud asked. Leon eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you 18?"

"Not until November."

"Then no, I don't have any cigarettes." Leon felt a smile coming to his lips, but he needed to set a good example and forced it down.

"Damn…I mean dang. Sorry."

Leon chuckled, "It's okay around me. Rinoa's the teacher."

"Right." Cloud smiled.

"Speaking of Rinoa, she's your Psychology teacher, right?"

"Yep."

"She says you don't do so well in there."

Cloud blushed, "I…um…"

"One of these days you should get an A on one of her tests, just to surprise her. Will you do that for me?" Leon asked, wondering why he added the last part.

"Yeah...yeah, sure." Cloud laughed a little, and Leon smiled.

He hadn't really smiled in twelve years.

_What is it about you, Cloud?_

**

* * *

**

Rufus

* * *

Rufus Shinra picked up his briefcase, sighing. He had worked overtime again, meaning that Roxas would chew him out when he got home. His last employee had left over three hours ago.

His cell phone rang right on schedule.

"Hello, son."

"Dad, are you ever getting home?" Sora's voice sounded pleading. He could hear Roxas muttering in the background.

"I'm on my way now."

"I think Cloud's at the park. You should pick him up in your fancy car."

"All right. Call him and let him know I'm coming."

"He left his phone," Roxas said in the background.

Rufus chuckled, "Okay, I'll surprise him then. See you in a little while."

"Bye Dad!" Sora chirped and hung up. Rufus smiled – his youngest was so cute.

Climbing into his Mercedes, he drove home by way of the park. He could see Cloud's spiky shock of blonde hair from the curb. He appeared to be sitting on the swings, talking to a young man that Rufus didn't recognize. Rufus climbed out of his car and sidled over.

"Cloud, Sora wanted me to pick you up in my fancy car. Who's your friend?" he asked, eyeing the stranger up and down. Leather jacket, leather pants, an earring…typical Cloud friend.

"I'm Leon Leonhart," the stranger said, putting out his hand. Rufus shook it, glad to see some manners.

"Leonhart? Any relation to Cloud's Psychology teacher?"

Cloud suddenly looked abashed, and Leon looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm her husband," Leon said, a bit quietly. Rufus' eyes narrowed.

"You don't look old enough to be a husband."

"I'm 27, sir."

Rufus saw Cloud start, and then look thoughtful.

"Well, Mr. Leonhart, it's getting late and my two youngest want some dinner. Cloud, say goodbye and let's go home." Rufus turned to go, hearing Cloud bid Leon goodbye behind him.

"Daddy, it's getting dark." A young girl's voice came out, and Rufus turned. A small red-headed girl was tugging on Leon's sleeve. Two other girls were nodding next to her.

"All right, Kairi. Let's go home then. Selphie and Namine', are you spending the night or am I taking you home?" Leon sounded much older now.

"My mom's going to pick us up here," the little blonde piped up. Leon nodded.

"Then Kairi and I will wait with you while…" the voices faded as Rufus and Cloud walked away.

"Do you often fraternize with your teacher's husbands?" Rufus asked gravely once they were in the car.

"No. He just looked kind of lonely," Cloud answered quietly. Rufus' eyes softened, and he ruffled his son's hair.

"You're a good soul, Cloud. But he's a grown man with a wife and daughter, not to mention that his wife is your teacher. It's a bit inappropriate."

Cloud looked at him oddly, "It is?"

"Not hanging out with him, Cloud, but I'm your father. I can see the way you were looking at him plain as day. That has to stop."

"It's not any worse than you mooning over Axel's brother," Cloud snapped. Rufus stiffened.

"It's much worse, Cloud. Leon is married and ten years older than you."

"Reno is my friend's brother and twelve years younger than you!"

"But he's an adult, Cloud. Now drop it."

"I can't drop it unless you drop the Leon subject."

"Deal, for now." Rufus pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Cloud started for the door, but Rufus grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"I just don't want you getting in over your head," he whispered. He felt Cloud hug him back.

"How can I, when you're watching out for me?" Cloud asked equally quietly. Rufus smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Okie dokie! Next chappie…and the Yoru's innate sadism begins.**

**Kuronue: (faceplants) You're going to chase readers off when the story's barely started.**

**Yoru: Nu-uh. I warned them through you, yes?**

**Kuronue: I suppose. This chapter contains forced oral sex and sort of consensual sex, as well as more mentions of incest and a minor liking a…major? In other words, major depression ahead.**

**Yoru: Zexion's part here is basically all sexual abuse, so you can skip to Axel's if you like, which is sex with Reno. So you can skip all the way to Roxas' part if that stuff bothers you - which it shouldn't if you read my stories.**

**Kuronue: She knows that Roxas and Cloud's parts are small, but they don't have quite the same kind of problems as Axel and Zexion. **

* * *

**Zexion**

* * *

…_then Dad comes home, and we watch TV or a movie until I get tired. All in all, it's not half bad._

Zexion finished his paper and placed it in his backpack. Getting up and stretching, he started getting ready for bed. His dad wasn't home yet, for which Zexion was thankful. He stripped off his sweatshirt and jeans, changing into a wife beater and pajama pants. Slipping into his bed, he pulled the covers to his chin and closed his eyes.

_Might as well try to doze off before Dad comes home and ruins the tranquility_, he thought bitterly as exhaustion began to overtake him.

It felt like only a few seconds of darkness before the door to his room opened and a hand slid under the covers. Zexion's eyes shot open wide, just in time to feel the hand settle on his inner thigh.

"Wake up, Zexion, Dad's home."

"D-Dad, please…" Zexion started, but his father placed a finger on his lips.

"Shush, Zexion, you know begging does you no good."

The covers were pulled down, and Zexion whimpered as his father's weight settled over him. A rough hand grabbed his chin, and the bigger man pressed his lips harshly against the unwilling pair below him. 

Zexion started to struggle, but his father only forced his mouth open and explored it with his tongue. The boy's struggles intensified to no avail.

"Stop struggling," the man snarled as he pulled away from Zexion's mouth.

"I don't want to do this, please," Zexion begged. His father only slid a hand up his son's shirt, resulting in a gasp and more pushing.

"Dammit, Zexion, we've been doing this long enough that you should have learned to stop fighting," his father muttered, finally pinning his son's hands down with one large hand.

"Dad…Dad, I have school tomorrow, I can't be limping, someone will ask about it, come on…" Zexion babbled as his father began to remove his pajamas. Relief flooded him as the stripping stopped.

"Hmmm, you're right. But I'm feeling awfully needy tonight, Zexion. You'll just have to tell them that you fell." His dad's mouth was on his again, as the free hand finished slipping the tie on his pants and pulling them off. Zexion fought hard, trying to pull his hands free.

"Please, people are getting suspicious, I can't be limping! Tomorrow's Friday, Dad! Friday!" Zexion pleaded as his father's mouth moved to his neck and his shirt was skillfully removed.

"I suppose that's true, isn't it?" His father tapped a finger against his chin, "Well, then tonight you are going to suck me off. I'll fuck you tomorrow, if the need arises."

Zexion was yanked up by his hair, and positioned above his father's throbbing erection. He swallowed the bile in his throat as he was pushed closer.

"Do it, Zexion."

"But…"

"Do it or I'll shove it up your ass."

Zexion swallowed again, and then began, feeling tears well up at his father's moans.

* * *

**Axel**

* * *

_So then Reno comes home, and we hang out. It's pretty cool – we're really close. Sometimes he's home late, but I can fend for myself. I'm a big boy. Anyway, it's late and he's not home yet, but I'm going to bed anyway._

Axel sighed as he read the last line. He knew he needed to go to bed, to get some sleep before Reno got home. There was a small chance that Reno would leave him alone, but he wouldn't risk it. Lying down, Axel put his arms behind his head.

_And it's not like he's rough. He makes sure I feel good too. But, dammit Reno, I still don't want it. Why can't I ever bring myself to stop you?_

_**Because it feels so good.**_

_It's still incest._

_**I'm just saying. You know it's true.**_

_Why am I talking to myself anyway?_

"Axel…?" A slurred voice came from his door. Axel's heart started thumping.

"H-hey Reno."

His brother's climbed onto the bed, pulling at his clothes.

"Work was so long, Axel."

"That sucks." Axel clutched his sheets as Reno began kissing his neck. He held his tears in check as Reno's hand cupped his groin, tugging and rubbing just right.

_I've got to stop loving you so much…because I don't want this…_

He gasped as Reno found his sensitive spot and took full advantage of it.

_**Maybe you don't, but your body sure as hell does.**_

Axel mewled as Reno's fingers danced over his skin, brushing over his hardening penis and sending a shockwave of pleasure through him.

"I like that noise, do it again," Reno slurred happily, dusting feathery kisses over Axel's pale throat. Axel mewled again, following through with a gasp as Reno slid a finger into his entrance and began to stretch him.

"Reno…" He almost said, "no," but refrained. Instead he continued to moan his brother's name as Reno slid into him, finding his prostate almost immediately and making sure to hit it every thrust. Axel wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him close and moaning as Reno began to move faster.

_One day I'll tell you that it has to stop. On the day I fall in love, I'll tell you. Until then, I know it helps you, so I'll let you do this to me._

They came together, moaning each other's names into the dark room.

* * *

**Roxas**

* * *

Roxas lay awake, watching his brother sleep. Sora's long eyelashes settled across his cheek, fluttering as he breathed. Roxas reached out and touched his brother's hand, sighing.

"Rox…?" Sora opened his eyes blearily. Roxas smiled.

"Go back to sleep, Sor. I'm fine."

"You're touching my hand."

"Just being affectionate. I love you, you know."

Sora smiled sleepily, "Love you too."

Roxas sighed again as Sora went back to sleep, curling his fingers around his brother's hand. He stared at their intertwined fingers, wanting to kiss Sora's and show him how he really felt.

"I know you love me. I just wish you loved me more," he whispered.

* * *

**Cloud**

* * *

Cloud lay awake, thinking about Leon. He'd finally talked to the man, only to discover that he had a twelve-year-old daughter that, by Cloud's math, he had fathered at age 15. Did that mean he only married Rinoa because of little Kairi? Leon seemed the type to take responsibility.

_You don't know what type Leon is at all_, he admonished himself, frowning. _You only talked to him today. You'll probably never talk to him again._

He sighed heavily. He knew his dad was right, that it was very inappropriate for Cloud to like Leon. Not only was the other man his teacher's husband, he was also an adult.

_The teacher's husband is worse. I'll be an adult in less than a year._ He winced as the thought came unbidden.

"Sorry Dad, but I can't control it. Maybe it'll stop eventually if I just stay away from him."

Even as he thought the words, he knew that he was lying to himself. He'd had a crush on Leon for two years without ever talking to him. Staying away from him now, after he'd talked to him, would only make it worse.

"Dammit!" He punched his pillow, growling. He felt tears behind his eyes, and shook his head.

_No…no tears…_

"Dammit all to hell…" he murmured as the tears fell anyway. He buried his face in his pillow and cried until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Perhaps a little explanation is in order.**

**Kuronue: We don't want to confuse people too much.**

**Yoru: This story does contain rape and incest and such, but it's more about the relationships intertwined within this group of people. Now that we're onto the next day at school, you'll start seeing some patterns.**

**Kuronue: And those who were wondering who Riku's lover is? You're about to find out.**

**Yoru: Onward!**

* * *

**Riku**

* * *

Riku sauntered into History class a good 20 minutes late. His teacher looked up at him, disapproval stamped all over his handsome features.

"Riku, you're very late. That's detention for you, over lunch."

"Yes, sir," he said, giving a mock salute. Inwardly, he cheered. Class slid by slowly, and Riku kept checking the clock. He met the teacher's eyes often, and received a secret smile every time. Finally the bell rang, and the rest of the class hurried to lunch. Riku stayed put, awaiting his teacher's approach. The man stopped in front of his desk, smiling slightly.

"Riku, you were a bad boy today."

Riku smiled up at him, "Glad you think so."

His teacher walked around behind him and placed his hands on the back of Riku's chair.

"I have to punish you, you know."

"I look forward to it." Riku gasped slightly as a black blindfold was wrapped around his eyes and tied.

"As you wish," a husky voice whispered in his ear. Riku moaned softly as his lover's hand slipped under his shirt.

"God…Xemnas…" he groaned as his teacher caressed his stomach gently.

"Riku…" Xemnas nibbled softly on Riku's earlobe, bringing another moan from the boy's throat.

"I love you," Riku breathed, putting up his arms and feeling around until he had them wrapped around Xemnas' neck. The teacher kissed him gently as an answer, sliding his tongue across Riku's lips. The boy eagerly opened his mouth, inviting Xemnas' tongue in for a little exploration. He ran his tongue expertly over Xemnas' as they kissed passionately. Xemnas' hand slid past the waistband of the boy's pants and massaged his hip slowly as the kiss lingered.

"My little Riku…"

Even though Riku couldn't see, he trusted Xemnas implicitly. So as his teacher picked him up and set him on the desk, he only tilted his head back to invite Xemnas for a nibble.

* * *

**Leon**

* * *

"You want one special and a drink? Is that all for you?" Leon asked monotonously. His customer smiled and nodded, squealing a little as Leon gave her a forced smile.

"That will be 7.84," he told her. She counted out his money and handed it to him, making sure to brush his hand with her own as he took it. He sighed; didn't these women notice the wedding ring?

"Leon?"

He looked up. Beautiful blue eyes stared back at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Leon accused. Cloud blinked, and then blushed dark red.

"Well…er…"

_Damn he's cute…LEON. STOP. _"You're skipping, aren't you?"

"Way to act like my mom," Cloud muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Way to act like a rebellious child," Leon shot back. They glared at each other for a long moment.

"Are you going to ask what I want to order?" Cloud asked finally.

"No. You need to go to school."

"What happened to service with a smile?"

"You broke the law." Leon sighed. He was starting to wonder if Cloud was just _trying_ to make him angry.

"You don't like me to come visit you at work?" Cloud put his elbows on the counter, smirking. Leon arched an eyebrow.

"You didn't know I work here."

"Why are you working here anyway? Aren't you old enough to get a good job?" Cloud asked. Leon's eyes narrowed.

_Yep. Definitely trying to piss me off._

"Go back to school before I call your father."

"You have no idea how to call him."

"Cloud, how many Rufus Shinras do you know?" Leon snapped.

Cloud paled, "How did you know?"

"I watch television. Most of the free world knows what your father looks like, Cloud. I can recognize him from a mile off."

"Please don't call him!" Cloud practically lunged across the counter and grabbed Leon's hands, "He'll fucking KILL me!"

Leon was taken aback by the vehemence of Cloud's outburst, but even more so by the softness of his hands. They felt so strange against his rough calluses. So strange, and so nice.

He all but jerked his hands away.

"I can pretend I never saw you, if that's what you want," he muttered. Cloud's face lit up in a smile.

"Really? Thanks Leon! Hey, when's your lunch break?"

Leon blinked, "What?"

"Your lunch break. Don't tell me you took it already!" Cloud whined.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Thought you might want to go across the street with me and get some real food."

Leon thought a moment, and then sighed.

"It's in twenty minutes."

"Okay! I'll wait outside. There's a shop I can browse in next door. Just come get me when you're ready." Cloud waved happily as he left the restaurant.

Leon felt like banging his head on the counter.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Rufus**

* * *

Rufus watched Reno as the young man stood in front of his desk, fidgeting.

"Reno, your work has shown drastic decreases in efficiency," he finally stated, hating himself as Reno flinched.

"Yes sir. I know sir. Sorry sir," Reno murmured. Rufus leaned back, looking simply like an annoyed boss.

"Care to explain?" he drawled. Reno looked at the floor.

"Not really, sir," he replied quietly. Rufus frowned. This was nothing like Reno at all, by any stretch of the imagination. Reno was happy and bouncy all the time, never quiet and reserved like this.

"Is it something at home?" Rufus asked, letting his voice soften. Reno shook his head.

"No sir."

"Reno, I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I don't need help!" Reno snapped, eyes suddenly fiery.

"Mr. Turk, when your work is shoddy enough to attract my notice, it tells me that you do indeed need help. Now I'm a patient man, but don't you dare raise your voice to me." Rufus' voice was deadly calm, and he saw Reno blanch.

"Sorry sir," the redhead muttered.

"Now then. You were working with Yazoo until your falling out. Since then, I have left you partner-less. I will assign you a new partner."

Reno's eyes widened, "Sir?"

"It's clearly too much work for you alone." Rufus opened a file cabinet and opened a file containing partner-less employees. There was only one. He pressed the call button on his intercom.

"Rude? Ah, good. Come in here, please." Rufus saw Reno fidgeting madly, "Do you have a problem, Mr. Turk?"

"I just…don't really want a partner. But…but I know you need me to have one."

Rufus arched an eyebrow. Reno _never_ stammered.

"Is it something about this particular partner."

That was when Reno's face got as red as his hair. And Rufus knew he'd made the wrong decision - he'd just paired Reno up with his crush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: It has been a while!**

**Kuronue: It happens.**

**Yoru: Yes, it does. **

**

* * *

Zexion**

* * *

"Zexion, have you seen Riku?" Sora whined, pulling on Zexion's sleeve. The blunette looked up from his book, fixing an icy glare on the younger boy.

"Am I his babysitter just because we happen to be related?" he asked scathingly. Sora shrank back.

"No, but I just thought you might know…"

"I don't." Zexion turned back to his book. Demyx shook his head at him.

"You don't have to be so mean to him."

"If he had asked instead of whined I might have been nicer," Zexion replied, turning a page. The group was sitting at a lunch table, all enjoying lunches brought from home. Roxas poked his sandwich.

"Sora, what did you put on this?"

"Peanut butter and a little honey."

Roxas bit into the sandwich and made a face.

"Are you sure that wasn't honey with a little peanut butter?"

Sora whacked him in the head, "I tried!"

"Hey, bitches!" Axel plopped down in the seat next to Zexion, throwing an arm around the blunette.

"Remove your arm or I will remove it for you, only I will rip it from your twitching form," Zexion said monotonously, having fought the urge to flinch.

"Awww, Zexy, you know you want my hot body," Axel cooed. Zexion fixed him with a glare.

"Zexy, you can't want him! You have to want me!" Demyx complained, giving Zexion a puppy-dog look. Zexion rolled his eyes and subconsciously settled back into Axel's arm. If he'd been looking, he would have seen Axel's eyes widen slightly, and Demyx start fidgeting uncomfortably.

**

* * *

Axel**

* * *

Axel's mind almost shut down as Zexion leaned into him. He'd never really thought of Zexion as anything but a friend to annoy, but seeing him allow some vulnerability threw the blunette into a whole new light. He had to act cocky again, but for some reason he didn't want to discourage this new behavior from the pretty boy.

"Haven't you already read that book, like, fifty thousand times?" Axel asked, looking at the title at the top of the page.

"Around that," Zexion replied, turning a page.

"Are you trying to memorize it?" Axel was grasping at straws to cover his new feelings. Zexion shrugged.

"Maybe."

"You're no fun."

"You're an idiot." Even as the words came out of Zexion's mouth, Axel could feel him shifting to get closer. He wondered if it was all subconscious.

"A warm idiot," Zexion muttered, and Axel blushed. Was Zexion trying to make him nervous? He didn't seem like the type.

"Zexyyyyyy, what about meeeeeeeee?" Demyx moaned plaintively. Zexion blinked at him, confused.

"What about you what?" he asked. Demyx pouted.

"You're leaning on Axel, who was joking. I really want you, and you won't lean on me!"

It was no secret to the group that Demyx wanted Zexion, but Demyx's lack of tact always surprised them anyway. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's why he's leaning on me instead of you," he snapped. Demyx flinched, and then stuck out his tongue.

"Nu-uh."

"Demyx, I'll lean on you later," Zexion promised, not looking up from his book. Mollified, Demyx started up a conversation with Roxas, letting Axel's discomfort take root once more. He wasn't used to Zexion allowing himself to be touched. Normally he flinched back immediately.

"What happened to your bubble?" Axel asked curiously.

Zexion shrugged, "I just don't feel uncomfortable right now."

Axel sighed, and resigned himself to the weight on his arm. It wasn't as though it was unpleasant.

**

* * *

Roxas**

* * *

Roxas watched Zexion and Axel out of the corner of his eye, smirking slightly. His gaze shifted to Sora, which immediately sobered him. Sora was so busy worrying about Riku that he'd barely said two words to his twin.

_Does Sora like Riku?_ he wondered, _No, he would have told me. Wouldn't he?_

Roxas wanted to slap himself. It didn't matter who Sora liked; he certainly wasn't ever going to return Roxas' feelings. He focused instead on the new relationship that seemed to be blossoming between Axel and Zexion. He remembered dating Axel for a few weeks in their freshman year; the redhead wasn't a bad boyfriend. He wondered if Zexion would actually consider dating Axel.

_Of course he won't – he and Axel are like ice and fire. Of course, opposites attract._

He didn't realize he was smirking outright until he blinked and saw Sora looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"You're smirking." Sora poked him in the cheek. Roxas batted his hand away.

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Later," Roxas promised as the bell rang for class. Sora sent a dazzling smile his way before running off to his P.E. class. Roxas walked along beside Zexion and Axel, who had yet to remove his arm from the blunette's shoulder.

"Are you ever planning on letting go of me?" Zexion asked after a moment. Axel tightened his grip.

"Not as long as you let me. You never let people touch you, Zexy; I'm savoring the moment."

Zexion rolled his eyes and slid out from beneath Axel's arm. Axel chased after him, whining about loss of Zexy-poo. Roxas chuckled, and then noticed Demyx's dejection.

"What's wrong, Dem?" Roxas asked.

"I wonder if Zexion's ever going to date Axel," Demyx said, shrugging. Roxas returned the shrug.

"Probably not. Zexion doesn't really seem interested in dating anyone."

"True." Demyx seemed happier already, so Roxas felt that his work was done. His thoughts wandered to his twin, as they always seemed to do.

_I wonder if he really does like Riku…_

**

* * *

Cloud**

* * *

Cloud sat across from Leon, just watching the older man. Neither had ordered food yet, and Cloud wondered if Leon really was going to report him.

"Are you planning to head back to school today?" Leon asked him suddenly. Cloud shrugged.

"I usually mosey in there before my last hour. They rarely notice I'm gone."

"You do this often, then."

"Only on Mondays and Wednesdays, and sometimes Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays are cool classes." Cloud smirked as Leon frowned.

"You're a juvenile delinquent."

"You're a crotchety old man." Cloud laughed as Leon sputtered indignantly.

"I am not!"

"If you're that worried about delinquency, then you are. I'm not failing anything as of yet, so what's the problem? My genius little brother keeps me updated."

"Rinoa mentioned that you have a younger brother in your class." Leon settled back, sipping his water.

"Yeah, Roxas. He's the brain of the family. His twin, Sora, could have skipped a grade, but he chose not to."

"Why?" Leon asked, interested.

"He doesn't want to do the harder work. He'd rather just breeze by on work that's too easy for him." Cloud smiled as he remembered Sora's flat refusal to jump a grade.

"You're not exactly the best of influences, are you?" Leon asked dryly.

"Hey, he pays a lot more attention to Roxas than he does to me. Half the time, it's like I'm not really there. They even finish each others' sentences and talk at the same time."

"You're not close to your brothers?"

"I am. I'm just saying that they're closer to each other," Cloud said, a bit defensively. Leon smiled slightly.

"Probably a good thing, or they'd be skipping with you."

"You're not going to let that drop, are you?" Cloud asked with a sigh.

"Nope," Leon replied. The waiter came and took their orders, and they were left alone again.

"So, the little redhead is your daughter," Cloud said conversationally. Leon nodded.

"Yes."

"She's a pretty kid."

"Thank you."

Cloud frowned slightly. Leon seemed to have bottled up again.

"Do you…_do_ anything?" Cloud asked, desperate for Leon to talk. Leon shrugged.

"Just my dead-end job," he replied. Cloud sighed.

"Why don't you get out and get a better one?"

"I'm a high school dropout, Cloud. They don't hire us. Take note."

Cloud reached out and poked Leon's nose. The other man's eyes widened.

"You can do whatever you want," Cloud said firmly. Leon blinked.

"Shouldn't an adult be saying that to _you_?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be out there getting a GED and a better job?"

They glared at each other for a long time, until their food came and they were distracted. As they ate, Cloud snuck glances at Leon from time to time. The other man really was gorgeous. If everything else failed, he could always be a model. Cloud wondered if he should mention it, but decided against it. Leon would probably throw his sandwich at him and never approach him again.

"You know, my dad would probably hire you."

"I have no skills."

"That's what training is for."

"I also don't take handouts," Leon growled.

"It's not a handout. I'm saying he _probably_ would if you applied. I mean, Axel's brother works for him, and I know Reno never finished high school."

Leon eyed him dubiously, "Then why did he hire him?"

"Because he sees things in people," Cloud asserted, "He can tell when somebody has skills he can use."

"Cloud, I don't…"

"Just think about it. I mean, the worst case scenario is that he doesn't hire you and you stay at the job you have now. It couldn't hurt and it might help. I guarantee Dad pays better than any fast food place."

Leon stared at him calculatingly for a long moment. Cloud held his breath.

"I'll think about it," the older man finally said, going back to his meal. Cloud smiled.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: Ummm…hi.**

**Kuronue: Eloquent.**

**Yoru: Shut up, muse! …wait, no, don't…I need you! (falls at Kuronue's feet)**

**Kuronue: Ohhhhhh-kay.**

**

* * *

Riku**

* * *

Riku lay back in Xemnas' arms, sighing contentedly.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this," he said quietly. He felt Xemnas nod against his neck.

"I wish we didn't too. But you know I could get arrested for this."

"I know. And I'd die if you were taken away from me." Riku leaned his head back and kissed Xemnas' neck.

"That's dangerous talk," Xemnas warned.

"Only if you're dealing with a little emo bitch," Riku argued. Xemnas' eyes narrowed.

"Slapping labels on people now?"

"Oh, it was a joke, Xem," Riku said with a sigh, "Sometimes you're so uptight."

"Well, I am a teacher," Xemnas chuckled. Riku smiled slightly.

"Xemnas, I only have one and a half more years of school. Do you think we'll still be together when I'm done? Tell me what we'll do if we were."

"Hmmm. I imagine we'd live together as soon as you could get permission from your mother. We could have a nice apartment out by the beach, and you're planning on staying here for college anyway." Xemnas nuzzled the back of Riku's neck.

"I can't wait!" Riku said excitedly, "When can I move in?"

Xemnas laughed, "You have to wait for a while, Riku. We can't have people getting suspicious, can we?"

"No, and lunch is almost over. I can't wait until we don't have to stop at a hand job," Riku muttered, finding his things and giving Xemnas a lingering kiss.

"I can't either," Xemnas replied quietly, kissing him back.

**

* * *

Leon**

* * *

Once he'd gotten off work and left the building, Leon let his head fall and rest against the cool wall.

_Me? Work for Shinra? Very funny, Cloud._

Besides, he'd seen the way Rufus had looked at him once his age had been revealed. There was no way he'd ever be hired.

So why did his feet lead him to the Shinra Corps building? He leaned against the massive skyscraper's wall, sighing.

"Mr. Leonhart, wasn't it?"

Leon jumped at the voice. Looking over, he saw Rufus Shinra pulling out a cigarette.

"Um, yes. Leon."

"I got the strangest call from my son today. He said that he would like it if I'd think about hiring you. And now I walk outside to see you here. Care to explain?" Rufus placed the cigarette just so in his mouth, taking a deep breath.

"He found out that I work in a fast food restaurant," Leon said nonchalantly, "He thought I should try to get a better job here."

"He's rather taken with you, Mr. Leonhart. Judging by his lack of appealing friends, you're the first that seems to be responsible and ready to go. On the other hand, you're quite a bit older than he is, and I'm not sure I approve of that."

"I don't know what to tell you, sir. I'm not going to make up a bunch of excuses," Leon replied tiredly. Rufus smiled slightly.

"Come into my office, Mr. Leonhart. My secretary will have you fill out an application."

**

* * *

Rufus**

* * *

As Rufus led his potential employee through the halls, he couldn't help but notice how Leon stared openly at the grandeur. Rufus knew that the point of the golden chandeliers and expensive carpet was intimidation, but at this moment he wished that it weren't so grand.

_I thought that way about Reno, too_, he thought. He remembered bringing the poor redhead into the building and watching him ogle the splendor that was Shinra Corps.

"Mr. Leonhart, this is my secretary Tseng. He will set you up with an application." Rufus couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Tseng glowered at Leon. Tseng _hated_ being called a secretary.

"I am Mr. Shinra's personal assistant," Tseng reiterated, "Please sit over in that chair and fill this out."

Rufus left them to it, entering his office. He passed Reno and Rude on the way; they seemed to be getting along famously. At least, Reno hadn't bugged Rude into killing him yet. In fact, Reno seemed much more talkative around Rude.

Rufus sighed. He wanted Reno to be happy, but he was horrifically jealous. He had liked Reno from their first meeting, and it hadn't taken long for him to start crushing on the handsome redhead. Even if the man could be rather uncouth, Rufus thought he was charming. It drove him crazy to think that he'd paired Reno with the man he liked.

Going into his office and shutting the door, he settled into his chair and rubbed his temples. His phone rang just as he sat down.

"Dad, did you hire him? Did you?" Cloud asked excitedly. Rufus had to smile.

"Cloud, he hasn't even finished the application yet."

"Aw, come on, Dad…" Cloud whined, making Rufus laugh.

"I can't just hire him out of the blue, dork," he chuckled.

"Fine," Cloud huffed, "I'll see you when you get home."

"All right. Love you."

"Love you, Dad."

Rufus hung up, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: There has been some speculation on the identity of Zexion's father. He is, in fact…a surprise.**

**Kuronue: Then why did you bother to say that?**

**Yoru: Dunno. Cuz I can.**

**

* * *

Zexion**

* * *

Zexion blushed hotly as Axel continued to chase him out of the school.

"Zexy-poo! Come back!" Axel whined. Zexion sighed and stopped.

"Axel, stop chasing me."

"But I miss you already!" Axel caught up to Zexion and wrapped his arms around him. Zexion blushed hotly, not used to this treatment.

"Axel…"

"I need help with my math homework," Axel muttered, pressing Zexion tightly against his chest.

"How is that my problem? Ask Roxas!"

"He's tired of me asking him!" Axel whined, laying his head on Zexion's shoulder, "Come on…"

Zexion was torn. He couldn't bring Axel to his house, because if his father was home there would be hell to pay. But if he went over to Axel's house without permission, the consequences would be just as bad. He sighed, wondering if he was going to regret his decision.

"All right. Let me leave a note for my dad," he murmured, pulling out of Axel's grasp and walking toward his house. Axel followed him, humming a tune under his breath. Pulling out his key, Zexion slid it into the lock and opened the door quietly. He didn't hear anything from inside the house, so he stepped in and hurried to the kitchen.

"Zex, why don't we just stay here?" Axel asked, looking around.

"Because…my dad doesn't like unannounced visitors," Zexion replied lamely, scribbling out a quick note.

_Dad,_

_I'm tutoring a boy in my class, so I'm at his house. I'll be home in time to fix dinner._

_~Zexion_

He didn't write _I hope you don't get home in time to read this_, even though it was going through his head. Axel peered over his shoulder.

"No 'Love Zexy?'" he teased. Zexion's whole body was cold even as Axel's warmth pressed close.

"No." Zexion's voice was even icier.

**

* * *

Axel**

* * *

Axel had been on the receiving end of many an insult from Zexion, but never had he heard the other boy's voice so cold. As they walked in silence to Axel's house, the redhead wondered exactly what Zexion's relationship with his father was like. Clearly the blunette didn't like his father, but Axel had already gathered that by Zexion's stony silence on the subject whenever they talked about family at school.

"So, Zex, what's your dad like?" he asked innocently as they walked. Zexion ducked his head, a move not missed by Axel.

"He's fine," the blunette muttered.

"You sound like you despise him."

"_Drop_ it, Axel," Zexion hissed. Axel flinched and took out his key, unlocking the door to his house. Zexion followed him inside silently, looking around the spacious living room.

"Your brother is at work?"

"Yeah. He won't be home until late." _Thankfully. _Axel kept his face averted from Zexion as it heated. There was a long silence in which neither one of them moved or spoke.

"About a moment ago. I'm sorry." Zexion sat on Axel's couch, his head down. Axel forced a smile.

"It's okay. I was pushing."

"I still had no right to snap at you like that. My father and I's relationship is…rather strained right now, is all. You know, typical rebellious teenager stage and all that," Zexion continued, looking up at Axel apologetically. The redhead nodded.

"I gotcha. I won't ask anymore," he said, going into the kitchen and getting two Cokes. Zexion took his gratefully, opening it and sipping slowly. Axel chuckled as he watched him.

"Coke is better with a big gulp."

"I…rarely get Coke, so I'm savoring it," Zexion replied, smiling back hesitantly. Axel's eyes widened, and his blush threatened to reappear. Zexion's smile was _beautiful._

"Axel? Are you all right?" Zexion asked, reaching over and pressing his hand to the redhead's forehead. Axel nodded, swiftly removing Zexion's hand before his blush got any worse.

"Fine, fine. Now for the math homework. And you can have as many Cokes as you want, so drink it already."

**

* * *

Roxas**

* * *

Roxas walked back to his house leisurely, wondering where Axel had run off to. Normally the redhead walked him home, but he hadn't seen Axel since P.E. He sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head as he walked. Suddenly something slammed into him from behind.

"TELL ME!" Sora shrieked, shaking Roxas' shoulders from his position on his back.

"Tell you what?" Roxas asked, feeling a little dizzy from the shaking. Sora disentangled himself from Roxas and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"Tell me what you were smirking about at lunch."

"Oh, that. I just thought that Axel and Zexion are like fire and ice, and opposites attract." Roxas started walking again, knowing that Sora would follow him.

"You really think they're going to get together? But Zexion hates Axel!"

"Clearly not. You saw them at lunch."

"I wonder what changed his mind," Sora mused. Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe he finally realized how hot Axel is."

Sora laughed, "You sound like you still like Axel."

"Nah. I just think he'd be good for Zexion. I don't think he's ever had a boyfriend."

"Why hasn't he ever dated Demyx? Dem's liked him since first grade."

"I think it's because he's always seen Dem as his best friend, and he doesn't want to lose that. He said something to that effect back in sixth grade. Besides, Zexion's kind of asexual," Roxas chuckled, thinking of his friend's reaction to that comment.

"I kind of wish he'd give Dem a chance. I mean, what if Demyx is _really_ in love with him? What if it's not just a crush anymore?" Sora asked worriedly.

"One of these days he's going to have to tell Demyx yes or no for good. When that day comes, I kind of hope he has Axel or somebody as an excuse, or it'll break Dem's heart," Roxas murmured. Sora nodded, putting his arm through Roxas' and leaning against his shoulder. Roxas blushed, but stoically kept his composure.

"Rox, do you think Riku likes me?" Sora asked quietly. Roxas stiffened.

"Uh…I dunno, Sor. Why? Do you like him?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, no. But maybe it's time I had my first boyfriend. You know, for the experience." Sora sighed and buried his face in Roxas' arm for a moment. Roxas didn't know what to say. On one hand, if he said that it was a bad idea, Sora might suspect something. On the other, seeing Sora with someone else would kill Roxas.

"Sora, if you don't like him that way, you shouldn't lead him on," he said finally.

"I know. But maybe if I went out with him, I could learn to like him. I mean, I've never liked anyone that way, and I'm starting to think I must be weird."

"You are that," Roxas joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sora punched his shoulder playfully.

"I'm being serious here! Don't think I'm being sick or anything, but I always thought someone would have to be exactly like you for me to want them."

Roxas' heart was thumping painfully fast.

"You're everything I look for in a guy. I know I shouldn't be saying that about my twin – sounds kind of narcissistic, doesn't it? But I can't help it." Sora sighed, taking out his key as they reached the house. Roxas wasn't sure what to say.

"Aw, Sora, that means a lot to me," he murmured, not letting Sora realize that it was the understatement of the year. In fact, he was in ecstasy that Sora would say something like that about him. Sora smiled at him, tossing his backpack onto the floor as he entered the house. Cloud looked up as they came in.

"Hey, Sor, Riku called right before you got here. Call him back."

"Thanks!" Sora grabbed the wireless phone and disappeared into the twins' bedroom. Roxas watched him go, sighing.

"Gotta let him go sometime," Cloud murmured cryptically from his place on the couch.

"I know." Roxas turned away from Cloud to hide his tears.

**

* * *

Cloud**

* * *

Cloud could always tell when one of the twins was upset, even if said twin tried to hide it. Something was clearly bothering Roxas, but every time Cloud pressed the issue, the younger boy would change the subject. Cloud had no idea what to do; normally Roxas opened up to him immediately.

That night at dinner was a strange one. Rufus refused to talk to Cloud about Leon's possible employment, and Roxas was completely silent. Only Sora chattered endlessly about classes and friends, and eventually broached the topic of Axel and Zexion.

"…so I think they're _totally_ into each other," he finished. Cloud tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"You do remember that Zexion doesn't particularly like the loud ones," he reminded Sora.

"Well, I thought Zexion _hated_ Axel, but Roxas says that he doesn't. Right, Rox?"

Roxas made a small noise of assent, which was more than Cloud had been able to get out of him all evening. Sora nodded, smiling at Cloud.

"Still, it's not like anything's been building up to this. If they're going to get together, it'll still take a while," Cloud chuckled, finding Sora's excitement amusing.

"Yeah, but opposites attract, right? So maybe they've liked each other for a long time, but they're just now getting around to showing it!" Sora chirped happily. Rufus ruffled his son's hair.

"Gossip doesn't really become us, Sora," he admonished gently. Sora pouted.

"But Dad, it's about two of our friends who have been lonely for too long!"

"And are in high school, so even if they got together now, they wouldn't stay together forever. So in the long run, what does it matter?" Rufus asked, smiling indulgently.

"They might!" Sora argued. Roxas chose that moment to push his chair back from the table.

"May I be excused?" he whispered. Rufus nodded, frowning slightly as Roxas took his plate to the sink and washed it off before disappearing into the bedroom. Cloud sighed.

"He's been quiet all evening."

"Sora, do you know what's bothering him?" Rufus asked. Sora shook his head.

"He was fine earlier. He didn't get this way until we got home."

Cloud wondered if his comment about letting Sora go had gotten to Roxas. Sora had always been the baby of the family, even though he was a few minutes older than Roxas. They even referred to him as the 'younger' twin. All of the sons were growing up, but Sora seemed to just now be getting his hormones in order. Perhaps Roxas had gotten too used to having Sora all to himself.

"I've tried talking to him. Sora, you need to give it a shot," Cloud said finally, poking Sora in the ribs. The younger boy giggled and nodded, sliding off of his chair and grabbing his plate.

"Sora." Rufus eyed his son critically.

"Sorry. May I be excused?" Sora asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes, you may," Rufus replied formally, hiding his smile until Sora was in the kitchen. Cloud waited until Sora was in the bedroom with Roxas before asking the question that had been weighing on him.

"Dad, please. Are you going to hire Leon?"

"I don't know yet, Cloud. I haven't seen his resume."

"You know his resume is going to be shit! I want to know if you see in him what you saw in Reno!" It took all of Cloud's self-control to keep his fists from hitting the table.

"Yes, I do. Leon is a very smart young man with a lot of potential for growth in many areas. He surpasses Reno in his need of the job, but the final say will be up to Tseng."

"Tseng? Why?" Cloud asked, worried. Rufus laced his fingers together and put his chin on them.

"It's up to Tseng to decide where we put Leon. If Tseng says that there's no room for someone of Leon's credentials, I can't hire him. That's just the way it is."

"That's not fair! Tseng can't stand anyone without a Master's degree!" Cloud stood, his fists clenching on top of the table, "I know for a fact that _you_ hired Reno, not Tseng!"

"Cloud…"

"It's because you're crushing on Reno, isn't it? So, what, _my_ crush means nothing?" It took a second for Cloud's outburst to register with him, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. Rufus frowned darkly.

"I think that _that_ is enough of a reason right there for me not to hire him," he murmured. Cloud shook his head.

"Dad, no! He needs this job! How much money can he possibly be making at a fast food joint? And teaching doesn't pay much, so Mrs. Leonhart can't be bringing in much either! I don't even know if Kairi's going to school! Maybe they can't afford to send her!"

"I have had him background checked, Cloud. Kairi is happily attending Twilight Middle School."

"That's not the point! You _can't_ take my crush on Leon into consideration here! It's not relevant!"

"If you didn't have a crush on Leon, would you be trying to get him a job at my company?" Rufus asked quietly. Cloud thought about it for a long moment.

"Yes," he replied firmly. Rufus sighed.

"All right, Cloud. But it's still Tseng's decision, not mine. Understood?"

"Yes," Cloud whispered, looking down. He felt terrible for yelling at his father. Rufus patted his hair lightly.

"You can't control your feelings, Cloud. But never bring up my own about Reno again, you hear? Talk about not relevant."

Cloud nodded, looking up at his father and smiling lightly. Rufus smiled back, standing and taking his plate.

"I assume that I may be excused?" he teased. Cloud laughed.

"Yes, you may."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: People have been asking over and over for this to be updated, so I guess I can't keep you waiting.**

**Kuronue: Yay!**

**

* * *

Riku**

* * *

"_What do you mean, get a boyfriend?" Riku asked, stunned._

"_Riku, the board is getting suspicious. They called me into the office today to ask me about your behavior, why I give you detention so often. The principal actually asked me if I was engaging in sexual activities with you, no matter how many times I tried to tell him that you were simply another delinquent. Love, if you were clearly with someone else…"_

"_But that would be cheating on you __**and**__ them!" Riku cried, hugging Xemnas tightly._

"_Why don't you try that Sora child?" Xemnas asked, hugging him back._

"_He's my best friend!"_

"_Which means he's probably not romantically interested in you either, Riku. But perhaps he'd go out with you feeling like it would make you happy. You don't have to kiss him or even touch him, love, just have him by your side." Xemnas put his hands on Riku's shoulders and gently pushed him off to look into his eyes._

"_But…Xemnas…"_

"_Riku, I would die if they took me away from you. Just…do this until I can think of another way."_

"…it wasn't a bad detention. Just the usual crap," Riku chuckled, lying on his bed.

"But, Riks, you have to stop getting them anyway!" Sora whined. Riku laughed, turning over and putting the phone between his chin and shoulder so that he could fish in his backpack.

"Aw, come on Sor, you know I _love_ detention," he teased.

"You couldn't even sit with us at lunch! You missed Axel and Zexion acting like they were dating!"

"They what?" Riku was shocked.

"So, okay, Axel put his arm around Zexion, and Zexion told him to remove it, right? But he didn't, and Zexion let it stay there! Dem was soooooooo jealous, and then Axel and Zexion went home together! It's all very suspicious," Sora told him excitedly.

"Well, do you want me to call and ask? Zexion might get mad."

"No, no, let's just watch it unfold!" Sora chirped giddily, sounding like he was bouncing around his room. Riku smiled slightly, listening to his best friend.

"Hey, Sor, I've been thinking."

"About what?" Sora sounded a little breathless after all his jumping.

"Maybe taking our relationship to the next level?" Riku asked quickly. Sora was silent.

"Riks…"

"I know it's sudden, and you don't have to answer right away. Hell, I understand if you don't like me that way. I just think it would be nice," Riku continued, trying to act like he really wanted it.

_Just until Xemnas can think of something…God, Sor, I wish I could tell you what was really going on, but then I'd lose you…come on, just tell me yes…_

"…okay, Riks. I'll give it a shot."

"Sweet, Sor! We'll take it real slow, okay?" _Or not at all._

"Okay. Yeah." Sora sounded much surer now with Riku's reassurance. Riku smiled.

"Thanks, Sor." _Thank you so much. You'll never know the favor you've done me._

"You don't have to thank me, Riks!" Sora giggled, and Riku joined him.

**

* * *

Leon**

* * *

Leon stared up at the Shinra Corps building, swallowing. Rufus had called him in for an interview, and he was ridiculously nervous. The man was rich, powerful, had a great family, and would always have more than Leon ever could. More than that, this job would pay almost double Leon's current salary, and the brunette was terrified of messing up.

"Sir?" The doorman was looking at him oddly. Leon straightened his tie and walked in, mumbling a quick apology. Tseng met him by the elevator.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Leonheart, that I advised against your hiring. However, the President seems to think that you have some hidden redeeming quality. Fact is that he's probably right. He was right about Mr. Turk, our resident slacker. Somehow, Mr. Turk seems to be able to do nothing at all and still get everything done. Go figure."

That was the most Tseng had ever said in Leon's presence, even when they'd sat in the office together for two hours.

"Um…thanks, I think," he murmured as Tseng opened the door to Rufus' office. The president gestured for Leon to enter and sit.

"Tseng may have mentioned to you that I am a rather odd employer. I don't hire on basis of resume nearly as often as I hire on instinct. You…shall we say…set my Spidey senses tingling," Rufus chuckled. Leon tried not to show his surprise – he'd never heard that Rufus Shinra had a sense of humor. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Your wit is as sharp as ever, sir. Shall I come back later?" he drawled. Rufus nodded, and Leon heard the door close behind Tseng as the secretary left. Rufus' face turned serious.

"Now, Leon, my inclination is to hire you. You're clearly very responsible and need the money. On the other hand, you have nothing to recommend you on paper. I only have one other employee who never finished high school."

Leon looked down ashamedly. He had always known that his lack of a diploma would be his biggest obstacle.

"I don't know what to tell you, sir. I can't go back to school. Would it help if I got a GED?" he asked hopefully. Rufus shook his head.

"In this company, a GED would make you a laughingstock. Reno is an exception, being extremely likable. I'm not saying that you are unlikable, of course, but you see my point." He began rummaging through his papers.

"Simply put, Mr. Leonheart, I will need to see something recommending you to me. You do all you can to support your young daughter and wife, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"And have you told your wife about this interview?"

"I didn't, sir. Giving her hope when it could so easily become disappointment seemed cruel." Leon couldn't bring himself to look up. Rufus' eyes were boring into the top of his head.

"You're hired."

Leon's head snapped up, and he gaped at Rufus.

"I'm…what?"

"You're hired. I think we can find a place to fit you in. See Tseng on your way out, and you start at 9 AM sharp Monday." Rufus went back to his papers. Leon took that as dismissal and headed out, shock numbing his body and slowing his legs.

_I'm hired? God…thank you, Cloud._

**

* * *

Rufus**

* * *

Rufus watched Leon go out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that the brunette was shocked, but as Leon's employer he couldn't tell him that he'd been planning to hire him before the interview. Leon's responsible nature and kind soul would be a welcome addition to Shinra Corps.

He picked up his cell phone and texted Cloud.

_I hired him. Don't get too excited._

He had barely put the phone down when Tseng poked his head through the door.

"Sir, I hope you know what you're doing. How do you know he has the intelligence?"

"You asked me this when I hired Reno, and the answer remains the same. Anyone can get a high school diploma, Tseng. I judge by character."

"He had a child as a teenager and is a high school dropout." Tseng crossed his arms defiantly.

"He dropped out of high school to take care of that child and the girl he'd impregnated. He took responsibility for it all." Rufus glared at him, but Tseng didn't move.

"Sir…"

"My decision is final. I am the CEO, not you," Rufus finally snapped, looking down at his paperwork again. Tseng looked taken aback, but he stepped out and shut the door. Rufus' phone took that chance to beep. Cloud had messaged him back.

_Really?! Thanks, Dad! You're the best!_

Rufus smiled.

_I didn't do it for you, silly. But you're welcome anyway. Are you texting in class?_

…_of course not._

Rufus had to laugh, and then felt better about the whole day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru:…please don't kill me. I know this is everyone's fave story and I haven't been updating it.**

**Kuronue: I'll protect Yoru with my life!**

**Yoru: You're insubstantial.**

**Kuronue: …**

**

* * *

Zexion**

* * *

It was a wonder Axel wasn't failing math.

The poor boy was hopeless. As the afternoon wore on, Zexion grew more and more frustrated.

"Axel…no, look. X=2, not 3. You didn't divide the 16 here." He pointed at the mistake, and Axel quickly erased it.

"Sorry," he murmured, not looking at Zexion. The blunette sighed, his irritation slowly melting away at the pitiable look on Axel's face.

"Don't apologize. Just do it right this time." It must have come out as more of a snap then he intended, because Axel flinched. Zexion wondered if perhaps the reason Roxas always tutored Axel was that the blonde never got angry or annoyed. However, the other possibility seemed more likely: Axel's pride forced him to choose the person who knew him best so that he wouldn't be embarrassed in front of anyone else.

"Um…Zex? Is it right?" Axel asked, pushing the paper towards Zexion.

"On your fourth try…yes. Yes it is. Now do the next one, same way." Zexion smiled slightly as Axel's tongue slipped between his teeth. It seemed to be the redhead's thinking pose – when Axel was in that mode, nothing else came through to him. Zexion was happy to watch him and listen to the _scritch-scritch _of his pencil. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, watching the redhead, but Axel was suddenly waving a hand in his face.

"Zex! I finished!"

Zexion took the paper and looked it over. Axel's work was messy, but the answer was correct.

"First time, for once. I think we'll call it good for the day," he chuckled, handing it back to the excited redhead.

"Sweet! Hey, let's order pizza!" Axel cheered.

When he thought back on it later, Zexion didn't know how he had forgotten what a bad idea ordering pizza and staying longer at Axel's house would be. Maybe it was because Axel's happy face was so gorgeous. All Zexion knew was that he definitely regretted it later…or maybe the scarier idea was that he didn't.

**

* * *

Axel**

* * *

As they sat together, talking about nothing and eating supreme pizza, Axel again marveled at Zexion's attitude change towards him. The blunette was being downright friendly, which was very strange. Zexion usually seemed to dislike practically everyone.

"So then Ms. Kisaragi says, 'Let's just go play outside for an hour!' and basically forces everyone out into the rain. The girls were all really mad – their hair got all messed up," Zexion laughed, picking up another slice of pizza. Axel laughed with him, though he'd only heard half of the story. He was too busy watching his lovely friend.

"Axel, what do you want to do when you graduate?" Zexion asked suddenly.

"Uh…never really thought about it. I'm not good at anything," Axel replied, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Zexion frowned.

"That's not true. I mean, you just don't pay attention," he pointed out, nibbling on the end of his pizza. Axel shrugged.

"I don't pay attention because I realized really quickly that I wasn't good at anything. So I quit trying. I figure I'll keep myself from failing anything and go on to be a manager at a grocery store or something," he murmured, ducking his head to hide a sudden embarrassed blush. Zexion reached over and gently lifted his head.

"You are a smart guy, Axel. You just need to find your niche," he murmured. Axel shook his head.

"I'm not smart. I mean, I'm not dumb, but I'm not smart. I'm just a regular guy who can pass high school but never get anything out of it. I'm probably not going to college. You get it?"

Zexion felt his heart breaking as Axel continued, talking about how his life was going nowhere. He talked about his brother's job-finding miracle, how he had dropped out of high school and still gotten a job at Shinra Corp because Mr. Shinra had seen something in him. It hurt the most when Axel said that no one would ever see that in him.

"I see it! Didn't I just say that you were smart?" Zexion pleaded, taking Axel's hands. Axel's smile was sad.

"I'm happy you see something, Zex, but it's not gonna help me get a job and help my brother support us. No place will hire me for a part time, and he's having to foot all the bills," he murmured. Zexion's eyes softened.

"I'm sure there's a place that will hire you."

"I've been everywhere. Fast food joints, the mall, the local grocery. Either they're not hiring at all or…I dunno, maybe it's because I look like some stoner punk," Axel laughed weakly.

"You do not!…well, a punk maybe, but not a stoner! People just don't like kids," Zexion said, sighing and he pulled his hands away from Axel's.

"No, they don't like us. Not the ones who don't look like their ideal. We're next to nothing." Axel nibbled on the end of a slice of pizza, lost in thought. Zexion glanced at the clock.

"SHIT!" He leaped to his feet, throwing his papers into his backpack.

"Zex? What's wrong?" Axel asked, helping him find his stuff.

"It's already 8! My dad is going to KILL me!" Zexion cried, zipping his backpack up so fast he caught several papers in the zipper. Axel grabbed his arm.

"Calm down! Jeez. I'll walk you home."

"You mean RUN me home," Zexion muttered, but allowed Axel to come with him. The redhead hummed softly as they walked, though Zexion remained silent. The lights were on in Zexion's house, so once they got to the sidewalk, Axel turned to go.

"Thanks for tutoring me. See you Monday…unless you wanna hang out this weekend?" He seriously doubted Zexion would take him up on it. The blunette never hung out with the group outside of school.

"That…would be nice. Do you have my number?" Zexion asked after a moment. Axel's eyes widened as he shook his head, getting out his phone.

"Uh…no. You better give it to me," he murmured. He put it in as Zexion gave it to him, and smiled happily at the glowing numbers.

"Text me," Zexion said, waving as he went up his sidewalk. Axel watched him go, wondering almost unconsciously if the cause of Zexion's transformation was him.

**

* * *

Roxas**

* * *

Roxas stared at the ceiling, completely oblivious to Sora's poking.

"Rox? Did you hear me? I said I'm dating Riku," Sora repeated, continuing to prod at Roxas' ribs. His twin didn't answer, shock keeping his mind in a loop.

_Dating Riku. Dating Riku. Dating Riku._

"ROX!" Sora yelled.

"AHHH! WHAT?" Roxas screamed, falling off the bed. Sora peered over the edge at him.

"Did you hear me?" he asked again. Roxas picked himself up, glaring at his twin.

"Yeah, I heard you. I thought you didn't like him like that?" he said nonchalantly, dusting himself off. Sora shrugged, laying back on the bed.

"I don't, but I really want the experience of a boyfriend," he murmured. Roxas frowned.

"Sora, I told you that's not a reason to date someone," he admonished.

"I know, but he sounded so desperate. I'll grow to like him, I know it. I just never looked at him that way because he's my best friend."

"Sora, you never looked at him that way because you're not going to like him like that," Roxas murmured.

"You don't know that! You're just jealous," Sora snapped, sitting up.

"Yeah? Maybe I am!" Inexplicable anger was building, and there was nothing Roxas could do to stop it. He felt abandoned and lost, and it was all Sora's fault.

"You are! You're mad because I got a boyfriend first!" Sora ranted, throwing up his hands.

"No! I'm mad because you ignored my advice and went out with someone you don't like just because you're naïve and stupid!" Roxas shouted.

Silence reigned.

"S-stupid? I'm not…s-stupid…" Sora whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Roxas put a hand to his mouth.

"Sora, I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did." Sora got off the bed and left the room, leaving Roxas alone. He had never yelled at his twin before, and certainly never insulted him. He wondered if it hurt him more than it hurt Sora.

**

* * *

Cloud**

* * *

Cloud hummed softly as he washed the dishes. His mind was so focused on Leon that he almost didn't see Sora walking out the back door. Wiping his hands off, Cloud followed his brother.

"Sora? Where are you going?"

"Riku's house," Sora muttered.

"It's getting late. Did you ask Dad?"

"No. I'm not staying here with Roxas. He thinks I'm stupid." Sora's voice was a low snarl, and that's when Cloud began to get worried.

"Um…Sor…maybe you should just talk to him."

"No. He can apologize."

"Sora…"

"No! He can fucking apologize!" Sora yelled in Cloud's face. Cloud flinched, putting his hands up.

"Well, he can't if you leave," he said quietly. Sora hesitated.

"He has a phone." With that, Sora started walking down the street. Cloud followed.

"You can't go by yourself!"

"I can too! Go away! I'm not five!" Sora yelled at the sky.

"But you're young and pretty. Come on, Sor, I'm just walking you there," Cloud begged. Sora threw his hands up again and kept walking. Cloud followed silently, wondering what possibly could have caused this fight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me no own, you no sue.**

**

* * *

Riku**

* * *

Riku was almost asleep when the pebbles starting hitting his window. Yawning, he climbed out of bed and looked outside. Sora was standing below with his brother, Cloud.

"Riks! Let me in! Cloud, go away!" Sora snapped. Cloud shook his head.

"I'm telling you that I'm not letting you stay here tonight. Dad would be pissed, let's just go home."

"I'm not going home until Roxas calls me and apologizes!"

Riku listened, sighing. Sora was a wonderful, kind, sweet boy, but petulance was one of his major faults.

"Then I'm coming up there with you. Dad…"

"I don't care about Dad right now!"

"Sora, this is ridiculous! I'm sure if you just go home, you and Rox can talk this out."

"I'm not going home! I'm…"

"Will you both just get up here and tell me what the hell is going on?" It came out as more of a groan than a call, but Riku didn't care. He was getting a headache listening to the bickering. Sora stuck his tongue out at Cloud and climbed the scaffolding to Riku's window. Cloud followed, rolling his eyes.

"Now. What is going on?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

"Roxas is all jealous and mean cuz I'm dating you! He says I shouldn't cuz I don't really like you like that! I mean, all I want is the experience of a boyfriend, and HE'S all mad cuz he told me not to and I didn't do what he told me! He even called me STUPID, Riks! STUPID! I'm not stupid! He just wants me to be a baby forever and follow him around like a puppy! Just because I don't like you like that NOW doesn't mean I...oops." Sora looked down, blushing.

"What, you just realized that you told your boyfriend you don't even like him like that?" Cloud drawled.

"It's okay, Sor. I know you don't. Roxas was wrong to say those things to you, but are you sure you know why he did?" Riku asked, sitting down on the bed. Sora opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"You didn't even bother to ask, did you?" Cloud sighed.

"Well, no! He called me stupid!"

"And don't you think he's well aware that you're not? So why would he call you that?" Riku pressed. Sora looked down at his hands, starting to fidget.

"But…WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING RATIONAL?" he screamed, throwing his hands up.

"Shhh! For Christ's sake, Sora, my mom's asleep!" Riku looked around furtively, thinking his strange mother would come bursting in. However, the house remained quiet.

"Oh, come on. It would take a meteor blast to wake up your mom," Sora snapped, sitting down and beginning to sulk.

"Look, Sor, let's just go home. You need to talk this out with Rox," Cloud murmured. Sora sighed and nodded.

"But he has to apologize first," he said firmly, standing up and going to the window. Cloud rolled his eyes and winked at Riku, who smiled and nodded as they climbed out the window and ran across the yard.

_Jesus, Sora. _Riku climbed into bed, but he couldn't sleep. Something nagged at him.

_Why WOULD Roxas call Sora stupid?_

**

* * *

Leon**

* * *

Leon slipped into bed beside his wife, patting her shoulder as she turned over.

"You're late," she murmured sleepily.

"Sorry. I…I was shopping."

"For what?"

"A new blanket for Kairi. Her old one was getting ratty."

Rinoa turned over, frowning slightly at him, "We agreed that we'd wait until Christmas bonuses and get her that really nice one."

"I…uh…well, that's the one I got."

"Leon! We can't afford that kind of thing right now!" Rinoa was obviously having a hard time keeping her voice down.

"Actually…we can. I got a new job today," Leon told her quietly. Her eyes narrowed.

"What kind of job?"

"Well, I don't know what exactly I'll be _doing_ yet, but…it's at ShinraCorp. I've seen my salary. It's…double what I've been making. And that's flat, not hourly."

Rinoa sat up, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I didn't get it, I didn't want you to be disappointed." Leon sat up with her, smiling. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Leon! That's amazing! I…we…I'm going to wake Kairi up and tell her!" She hurried to their daughter's room. Leon watched her go, smiling happily. However, he sobered as he touched his neck.

He and Rinoa hadn't hugged in years, and it had felt nice. But for an instant, her hair had seemed awfully blonde.

**

* * *

Rufus**

* * *

Rufus wasn't sure when his parental senses told him that his sons were missing, but he was standing in the door when they tried to sneak in. Their guilty faces almost made him laugh, but he managed to keep his face neutral.

"Do explain."

He was sure the corner of his mouth twitched when Cloud silently pointed at Sora.

"That is not an explanation."

Cloud scratched the back of his neck as Sora looked away.

"You're both grounded until I decide otherwise."

"But Daaaaad!" Sora whined, hugging Rufus around the waist.

"Are you going to give me an explanation?"

"It was my fault." Roxas had appeared behind Rufus, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Rufus put his hands on his hips (with difficulty, since Sora's arms were wrapped around that general area.)

"Why?"

"I yelled at Sora. It's just silly school drama," Roxas murmured, not meeting anyone's eyes. Rufus sighed.

"You're all grounded. Three days, since there are three of you. Don't make plans, or they will be summarily canceled."

"But it's the weekend!" Cloud wailed.

"Exactly. Bed. Now."

"But it's the weekend!" Sora wailed.

"Now."

"I don't care what day it is." Roxas hurried up the stairs, followed by his morose brothers. Rufus made sure they were well out of earshot before letting himself laugh until he cried.


End file.
